Friendship Goals
by FlipSideofC
Summary: When Kuroo met Kenma for the first time, he had no idea he would end up proposing to him a few years later. When Kenma met Kuroo for the first time, he had no idea he would never be able to refuse the messy-haired boy anything. (Canon-compliant, friends-to-lovers, slice-of-life, growing up, jealousy, fluff, pining, sappiness etc). Fanart by Kuckoonut on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

My last kuroken (Maybe I should get a cat) was a strangers-to-lovers fic, but this one is all indulging in some canon-verse kuroken growing-up-together/friends-to-lovers sap.

The story will be approx 9-10k, split into 3 chapters. It's all written, just needs some editing, so the rest of the chapters will follow fairly soon.

Cross-posted here. Main post is on AO3.

* * *

 **Kuroo 15 / Kenma 14**

Kenma was 14 when Kuroo proposed to him for the first time.

Kuroo had been on a date - or what counted as a date when you were only 15 and a fidgeting girl confessed to you. After waving goodbye to the girl, he'd gone straight over to Kenma's house to have dinner, which he did at least four times a week, usually more.

Both boys were currently relaxing in Kenma's room, sprawled on the bed. The window was open, admitting a warm wind and a few stray pink petals. Kuroo looked idly at them and suddenly started.

"Kenma! Today's our anniversary!"

Kenma blinked. Ah yes, it was 7 years ago that he'd met Kuro for the first time.

The air had been filled with sakura petals, just like today. Kenma had been walking home from school, engrossed in his gameboy, when someone fell down next to him, scaring him half to death.

The fallen person turned out to be a boy, slightly older and taller than himself, with messy hair, a wide smile and superhero bandaids on various body parts.

"Hi! Can you help me get my ball down?"

Kenma tried to avoid eye contact with the bright eyed boy.

"It's stuck in the tree and I can't reach it," the boy elaborated, not yet put off by Kenma's reluctance. "I tried climbing, but the lowest branch is too high. Can you help?"

Kenma certainly didn't want to climb the tree, but figured it would be rude to just flat-out refuse.

"How?"

"You can probably reach it if you get on my shoulders."

Kenma had climbed on the boy's shoulders and managed to reach the ball. Somehow his movements made the boy trip and they'd ended up in a heap on the ground. Kenma hadn't been too happy about that at first, but the other boy just laughed sheepishly. Kenma had smiled tentatively and they'd been friends ever since.

Kenma briefly wondered what he'd done back then if he knew that that was the start of a trend of never being able to say no to Kuroo Tetsurou.

"That's true," Kenma murmured in mock accusation. "So you actually went on a date on our anniversary."

"It wasn't a good date though."

"Serves you right then."

"Girls are weird."

"You're weird."

"What a thing to say to your best friend! I'm a catch! Right?"

"..."

"Right?"

"..."

"So cold! Kenmaaaa… if we're both still single at say...30, will _you_ marry me instead?"

Kenma didn't reply, so Kuroo figured he wouldn't, again. After a while, the smaller boy started to talk though.

"Would you cook?"

"Obviously, you can't."

"Would I have to clean?"

"A bit. So?"

"This is so romantic," Kenma deadpanned.

Kuroo laughed, then shuffled down on the floor on his knees, looking up at Kenma with an exaggerated wide grin.

"I was joking Kuro."

"Kenma…" Kuroo gushed theatrically, "You're my best friend and I love you. Will you marry me when we're 30?"

"You'll be 30 before me," Kenma pointed out, looking unimpressed, despite his sudden need to hide under the duvet in mortification.

"When I'm 30 then."

Kenma sighed, pretending to think it over. "Well, no ring, but knees and actual words… I guess 2 out of 3 is ok, so sure."

Kuroo laughed and assumed the delighted grin he always wore when he found something new to tease Kenma about.

"I had no idea you were such a romantic Kenma."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Maybe I'll get you one."

"What?"

"A ring."

"Kuro, you're so embarrassing."

* * *

 **Kuroo 16 / Kenma 15**

Kenma had frankly forgotten all about that event, when Kuroo gave him a plastic ring from a vending machine a year later. They were at an amusement park with Kuro's new team, when Kuroo suddenly halted.

"Hey! It's our anniversary!"

Kenma had told him he was embarrassing, as usual. That hadn't stopped Kuroo from winning a dorky plastic ring for him and offering it up with a flourish and a smile that made it impossible to refuse, even when he added another cheesy proposal.

The rest of the day at the park went by in a blur of sakura petals, friends and games. Kenma won price after price at the stands. Playing video games gave him an advantage after all. He gave most of his winnings to Kuroo though.

"You just want me to carry them home, you devious little thing", Kuroo muttered, almost invisible behind the huge Pikachu plush he was carrying.

Kenma raised an eyebrow and looked unimpressed. Kuroo tried to look annoyed, but carried everything anyway, as Kenma knew he would. Also, they both knew all the prices were going to end up in Kenma's room.

"Kenma, let's do this every year! Just you and me."

"...Ok."

* * *

 **Kuroo 17 / Kenma 16**

"Kenma, where's your ring?"

"Huh?"

"Where's your ring? It's our anniversary! You have to wear it on our anniversary at least, every year! It's...tradition!"

"Kuro…."

"Promise?"

"Fine."

"So, you'll still marry me when we're 30?"

Kenma sighed, huffed - and nodded.

"Ok, let's go!"

"Kenma, Tetsu, enjoy your day!" Kenma's mother waved them off.

"Thank you mom! We will!" Kuroo grinned, waving back.

"Bye mom", Kenma mumbled.

Growing up, neither Kuroo or Kenma had any idea of the sheer luck they'd had when they met. For Kenma, Kuroo became his first and only friend, the one person who could make him leave the house and do anything but play video games. For Kuroo, Kenma became his friend, confidant and volleyball partner - and his ticket into the local community that would otherwise have shunned him.

Kuroo and Kenma were too young to notice, but Kuroo's mother being single and tight-lipped about her son's father made her an easy target for the intolerant community gossip. Kuroo's mother worked too much to defend herself or even finding out, but Kuroo would soon have noticed others avoiding the newly moved-in family and himself being excluded from meeting local friends. Before that could even happen, Kenma's mother had already made sure Kuroo was a part of it.

Kenma's mother was small and dainty, like Kenma. She was quiet and introverted, but not as shy as her son and she was an essential part of the local community. Immediately grasping the fact that Kuroo was good for her son, she quickly included the older boy in the family and thereby also gained a second son for herself.

Both Kenma's parents adored Kuroo and - noticing his home situation - gradually let him spend an increasing amount of time in their household. Kuroo repaid them for their efforts and affection with his own. Without realizing it, Kenma's doting and loving parents also became his own ideal partnership.

* * *

 **Kuroo 18 / Kenma 17**

Kuro looked good in his graduation uniform, Kenma thought. No scratch that, he looked _damn_ good in it.

 _Wait...why were they in a forest?_

There were sakura trees everywhere, rosy petals swirling all around them. Kuro smiled at him and held out his hand. Kenma reached for it, but couldn't quite grasp it. Kuro moved further away. Kenma followed, trying to make out where he went. Kuro led him further and further away, until Kenma could no longer make him out.

"Kuro!?"

"Come on Kenma! Hurry up! I'm going on ahead."

"Kuro! Wait!"

Kenma woke up with a gasp, his sheets tangled and hair in disarray.

 _What...was that?_

"Kenma? Hurry up! Let's go!"

Kenma jumped out of bed, shook his head and quickly joined Kuroo for their annual trip to the amusement park. The dream lingered in his mind though and he stayed closer to Kuroo than usual that day.

Third year for Kuroo was fun, but busy. He was the captain of the volleyball team and therefore joined every practice, as well as meetings with the coaches. He didn't only have the regular grueling third year schoolwork, but also attended college prep classes. Kenma was old enough to understand that Kuroo would have made all these efforts even if he didn't in fact love them, as he had to secure a scholarship to be able to attend college at all, his family situation being what it was. Luckily for Kuroo, he was both intelligent and hard-working enough to succeed.

Kenma was far from stupid, but somewhat lazy - or rather pragmatic. He did well enough in school though, both through his own efforts and Kuroo's tutoring - which he secretly enjoyed. Kenma wondered what he'd do for third year, when Kuroo was no longer there. He was sure it would be fine though. It was just for a year and final year was so busy anyway. He'd probably not even have the chance to miss Kuroo at all.

* * *

 **Kuroo 19 / Kenma 18**

Kuro had left for college. Kenma didn't miss him.

At all.

Really.

Kenma's phone chimed and he quickly picked it up to read the message.

Kuro:

Happy anniversary

Kenma replied back with a picture of his hand with the ring on, clutching a game.

Kuro:

So Kenma…?

Kenma:

Yeah yeah.

Ok, so maybe he did miss Kuro.

A bit.

A lot.

* * *

Kuroo had no idea that college would feel so _strange_. He loved chemistry, playing volleyball and meeting new people, that wasn't the problem. It was all in the small things. Even something as mundane as walking felt weird. He was used to walking beside Kenma, who was shorter and slower than him.

Suddenly everything felt out of pace.

Kuroo had no idea how utterly dependant he was on Kenma - and Kenma's parents. Kuroo was intelligent and bright, a natural leader and a good friend. If he felt uncertain, he seldom showed it, instead using his height and snark to project confidence. All of these abilities served him well in college. He excelled in his studies, met new friends, socialized and played volleyball. Kuroo thought it all worked out rather well, apart from the lingering feeling of something missing, but he didn't realize that he completely lacked the ability of pacing himself. He'd never had to.

Back home, Kuroo also worked hard, but being friends with Kenma ensured he took breaks and relaxed. He had regular and well-cooked meals in the Kozume household, or cooked for his mother at home. Kenma forced him to stop studying, to take it easy and focus on other things. Kuroo could spend hours just watching Kenma play games, or hang around his house, talking nonsense. Just being in Kenma's presence recharged him. Kenma's parents' unconditional love and support made sure he felt grounded.

At college he had no such support close at hand and he therefore constantly overexerted himself by staying up too late studying - because he enjoyed it, forgetting to eat - as he was too engrossed in a project, and not taking any breaks in general. He managed to keep it together, barely, since Kenma and their parents visited from time to time. Kenma didn't visit often enough for Kuroo's tastes though, as he was busy with third year studies and volleyball. After a while, Kuroo managed to adjust - the hard way - and learned to take better care of himself.

* * *

Kenma missed Kuroo more than he thought he would. Third year was very busy and distracting though - and having the team helped a lot. He became closer to his other third year teammates, Tora especially. They were all wonderful to him, but they weren't Kuroo.

Kenma realized he'd somehow lost the ability to handle simply things such as walking or drying his hair. He walked into poles since Kuroo wasn't there to steer him in the right direction. He fell asleep with wet hair since Kuroo didn't dry it for him. He had to handle his homework by himself, without having Kuroo to discuss with or ask. He could do all of these things by himself, of course, but they cost him energy. Being without Kuroo made Kenma somewhat drained and tired. He hadn't really noticed all the small things Kuro did to make sure he could focus only on school, volleyball and games.

Kenma had thought he'd perfected the art of invisibility, or that he'd at least attained an unapproachable look. It turned out that part of that was having a tall, smirking boy next to you all the time. Many people hadn't dared go through Kuroo - or the volleyball team - to get close to him. Kenma didn't like people looking at him. Kuroo's absence coincided with Kenma growing a bit in length and maturity, which apparently made him more attractive.

And then he met Hiro.

* * *

Kuro:

Coming this weekend? I'm busy part of Saturday, but otherwise free.

Kenma:  
In that case I'll probably stay here and go to GameCon.

Kuro:

Noooo come here and hang. I miss u!

Kenma:  
You're busy. I'll come next weekend instead.

Kuro:  
It's Valentine's Day. I'll only be gone for a few hours!

Kenma:  
I'd rather go to GameCon.

Kuro:  
What time? I'll go with you and then go back.

Kenma:  
That's ok. Hiro's going with me.

Kuro:  
Oho...so you have a date on Valentine's Day too then?

Kenma:

Very funny.

* * *

Kuroo felt queasy. Hiro… Kenma had mentioned the boy several times. As far as Kuroo had been able to piece together, based on the sparse info from Kenma and various remarks from friends, Hiro was a nice guy who had bonded with Kenma through video games. He was tall and dark-haired. In fact many who spotted Kenma with Hiro thought it was Kuroo, at least from a distance. Kuroo wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.

Hiro was more lively than Kenma, but not as hyper as for example Shouyou. He played games with Kenma, talked to him about various subjects, including games - and he had no interest in volleyball at all. He respected Kenma's need for personal space and genuinely seemed to like spending time with him. He was simply put a great guy. The ideal friend for Kenma - almost as if the blond had made him in a computer himself.

Kuroo _hated_ Hiro. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it was terribly mean and unfair. He was aware how seldom Kenma bonded with people, how selective he was. Kuroo realized perfectly well that he should be nothing but happy and supportive. He understood all of this...but he just _couldn't_ , no matter how much he tried. Kenma spent a lot of time visiting Kuroo, so all Kenma's free time wasn't spent on Hiro, but Kuroo begrudged him every second. He was Kenma-deprived and jealous - and fully aware of it.

Also...

Hinata was the one who finally made Kenma 'feel' volleyball, despite Kuroo knowing him and playing volleyball with him since he was a kid.

Hiro was the one who could apparently make Kenma join a local gamer group and meet new people frequently.

What had he ever made Kenma do? Well, join the volleyball team…that was it - and Kenma hadn't loved volleyball anyway. Not until Hinata showed up.

Kuroo wondered briefly whether he'd really contributed to Kenma's life or only held him back all these years. Kenma was his best friend, but apparently he couldn't inspire Kenma to feel or do anything worthwhile. He'd thought Kenma would miss him when he was away, but it didn't seem so, as Kenma was fine - more than fine - without him - and apparently preferred going to gaming events with Hiro rather than visit. Perhaps he shouldn't try to make Kenma come over so often. He mustn't be so selfish.

* * *

Kenma pressed his fingers into his aching temples. He wanted to go home. The convention had been fun, but he was ready to fall asleep standing by now. He'd heard nothing from Kuro during the whole evening either, which was unusual. His date must go well. It was a bit weird - Kuro _dating_. He'd almost never done so earlier, busy and focused as he was - the quintessential good student and sports captain.

Kenma wondered what she was like...not that he wanted to meet her. He was just curious what kind of girl would make Kuro agree to date. She must be quite special. Kenma supposed that even Kuro would someday settle down. Somehow he just hadn't realized that it meant Kuro wouldn't be with him at the same time somehow. Kenma scrunched his face. He was being ridiculous. It was just a date. And Kuro had every right to be happy. He needed to be more supportive, less selfish.

Kenma's phone chimed.

Kuro:

Hope your convention is going well. Dating is great fun, will likely spend the night ;)

Kenma blinked.

"Kenma!"

Kenma turned around sluggishly. Hiro presented him with a huge Pikachu plush and grinned from ear to ear.

"For you!"

"Thank you", Kenma managed to get out.

"You look a bit tired. You want to head home?"

"Yeah…"

"Why don't you stay at my place? It's closer."

"Sure."

Hiro fidgeted.

"Uhm… Kenma… you know how we're very good friends… and I like you… and it's Valentine's Day?"

"Yes?"

Kenma felt faint. He wanted to leave - _now_.

"I was wondering… if you'd like to be more than friends…"

"More?"

Kenma felt cold. Ah, they were outside. He hadn't brought his jacket. Figures… _Kuro usually did._

"I mean… I would like us to date."

"Date?"

Kenma tried to focus on Hiro.

"Yeah… be my boyfriend?"

Kenma stared at the dark-haired boy.

"Uhm… I'm not… you know I'm not…."

"I know, I know - you like your personal space. That's fine with me. It'll basically be like we are now really. Just...you know, we'd date."

Kenma swallowed. Everything was fuzzy. Hiro smiled at him, looking hopeful, struggling with the yellow plush.

"Ok."

"Great! You won't regret it!"

* * *

Kenma:

Glad your date is going well. I'll be spending the night with my boyfriend as well.

Kuro:

!

Kenma:

Hiro, that is.

Kuro:

I'm happy for you. Really.

Kenma:

Thanks.

* * *

I have had a certain scene at the back of my head for ages. It was in fact so vivid that I commissioned a drawing of it long before I had even started writing this fic…^-^

I'll post the link as soon as it's done.

This fic came to be due to 1) the vision of said scene, 2) the 6 levels of friendship meme on tumblr and 3) heaps of my misc headcanons for Kuro's and Kenma's friendship/budding relationship. It was originally going to include lots of cliché friendship goals quotes too, but sappiness took over instead...because kuroken ^-^;;

If you liked the story, it would be great to know which parts were most enjoyable to you (or not so enjoyable too of course).


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroo 20 / Kenma 19**

"Kenma, let's go!" Kuroo exclaimed, bursting into the room as if it was his own, as usual.

"I'm staying home today." Kenma murmured, trying to focus on the game in his hand.

"But...it's our anniversary Kenma. We always go to the amusement park."

"We didn't last year." Kenma muttered.

"I was away then."

"Well this year _I_ don't want to."

Kenma didn't want to look at Kuro, but to torture himself he did so anyway. He had a weird expression on his face. It was sad, resigned and hurt - and a bit angry.

"So… you don't want to spend the day with me and you don't want to go to Todai either."

"Would you quit that _Tetsurou_!" Kenma ground out. "I already told you! I looked into Todai, but Keio had a better computer program and works better with my grades. I can't choose a university just because of you. And I don't want to go to the amusement park. I'm tired!"

Kuro glared at him and then just left. Kenma felt horrible. He didn't often quarrel with Kuro and they usually made up very quickly when they did, but this was about something more than the ridiculous things they'd bickered about when they were younger.

He only called Kuro Tetsurou when he was very upset or angry, which wasn't often. Last time was probably when Kuro had accidently erased 5 months of playing time on Kenma's favourite game, or when he'd been so reckless that he almost died, managing to make three Kozumes cry simultaneously.

Kenma looked out the window, staring blindly at the sakura petals swirling around.

He understood that Kuro was disappointed about him choosing a different university - and more importantly - that he'd just dumped the news on Kuro with no prior warning. After all, they'd talked about going to the same one and get an apartment together since they were kids. It was basically a given - and Kuro had no reason to think he'd changed his mind.

 _They hadn't talked enough lately._

However, Kuro majored in chemistry and had both a sports scholarship as well as top grades, while Kenma wanted to study programming and was a bit lazier, despite Kuro tutoring him. They could still share an apartment - the schools were close after all - but before he could tell Kuro that, he'd started acting all pouty and hurt.

Kenma could have avoided spending all night playing his new game though. That had been a supremely bad idea. He could probably have managed to save the whole university discussion by just _talking_ to Kuro and enjoying their usual visit to the park, but he had to choose video games over his best friend. _Yeah, great job Kenma…_

Kenma dug through his drawers to find the plastic ring and tugged it on. It broke.

Kenma stared at the pieces in his hand.

A tear fell - and then another.

Kenma curled up in bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Kuro climbed into his room a few hours later. Of course, the first thing he saw were the broken pieces of the ring. Kenma cringed at the look in Kuro's red-rimmed eyes.

"You didn't have to _break_ it."

"It broke when I tried to put it on!"

They both cried after that. While it made Kenma even more exhausted, it also felt so good. As he clung to Kuro's warm frame, getting his shirt all wet, he finally managed to say they should get an apartment together, like they planned all along. Kuro nodded and hugged him too tight. Kenma didn't mind at all though. Suddenly everything felt ok again.

* * *

When they moved, Kuro got him a new ring to replace the broken one.

It had a skull on it.

"You can use it to scare away your admirers."

Kenma gave him the ick face.

* * *

Kenma idly wondered what his mother had planned for his room, since she seemed ridiculously upbeat about his move. Then again, even Kuro's mother seemed happy, so perhaps it was a parent thing. Both of their mothers helped in getting all the furniture and supplies they needed. Even Kenma's father joined in.

As a surprise gift, they were given a photo collection with a picture of them both from every year they'd known each other. Apparently, their parents were under the impression they would continue to be friends for a long time, as there were at least 10 empty spaces left for upcoming years. Not that Kenma minded - and Kuro also loved it. All their friends came to visit, celebrating.

In fact, the only person who didn't seem pleased by the move was probably Hiro.

* * *

Kenma opened the skype session and gave Hiro a small wave.

"Kenma! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. A bit tired though. Late classes today."

"Are you coming home this weekend?"

"Not this one. I have to study for a test next week."

"Damn… I miss you."

"Come over the weekend after that?"

"Ok."

"Kenma! The movie's starting!" Kuroo yelled from the living room.

Kenma noticed Hiro's eye twitching. He's been acting more and more irritable with anything related to Kuro lately. And the whole living further away situation. Kenma hadn't noticed earlier, but Hiro seemed to be very jealous. It was fast becoming quite annoying.

* * *

"Kuro, are you decent?" Kenma called into the apartment.

"I'm a decent cook. A decent friend. A decent captain. Decently looking…", Kuroo sing-songed from the kitchen.

"Translation, he's probably not wearing pants", Kenma supplied to Hiro.

Hiro's eye twitched again and Kenma sighed internally. This was going to be a long weekend. Frankly, he would have preferred it if Hiro had stayed home. He realized he wasn't being a very supportive boyfriend, but to be honest he regretted even starting dating Hiro. They had been perfectly fine as friends back home, but being boyfriends made Hiro ...weird. They barely even talked about games anymore and since the move they'd had problems finding topics to discuss. They had always been better at talking face-to-face, or playing games together, than chatting.

Having Hiro visiting wasn't very relaxing, even when Kuro wasn't in the apartment. Hiro seemed to find the mere presence of Kuro's clothes and things annoying and the photo collection was probably the last straw.

Or no, it might have been hearing Kuro call his mother "mom".

No, scratch that. It was Kuro walking around shirtless.

* * *

"Excuse me for being a bit miffed my boyfriend lives with a ripped guy who walks around half-naked. And you seriously never look at him?"

"I play volleyball. I see all my teammates naked or half-naked daily. I've seen Kuro since I was 7. No, I'm not going to ask him to get dressed. He lives here. And I don't care."

"I do."

"Then don't look."

Why was Hiro so obsessed with Kuro's body? Kuro walking around in just pants or underwear was standard - he'd always done that - and Kenma didn't like Hiro pointing it out. Sure, Kuro had a nice body. Kenma looked again. _Had he been working out more?_

Frankly, Hiro's whining childishly made Kenma want to look at it more, just because. Gods, he was the worst boyfriend. He should probably tell Hiro this wasn't working out. Couldn't they just go back to being friends again? How did you break up with someone? Was there a manual? He'd have to look it up.

Hiro starting to talk about college applications made Kenma even more sure he had to do something very soon.

"Kenma, have you considered transferring to Kyoto?"

"No. I don't want to move that far away."

"You moved here."

"It's still Tokyo."

"So...if Kuroo had moved to Kyoto, would you have gone there?"

Kenma frowned.

"As you might have noticed, I chose a different college than Kuro. We still live in the same city though, so we live together. Which is quite normal when you've known each other for more than 10 years and are best friends."

"What am I then?"

"You're my boyfriend."

"So, when I look at programs, I'm supposed to think...what?"

"You're supposed to choose something you want to do, in a place which is the best, taking considering grades and circumstances into account."

Hiro opened his mouth. Kenma was _very_ grateful for Kuro interrupting them.

* * *

Kenma felt tired and a bit dizzy. The apple punch had tasted like lemonade, but was apparently spiked, which he'd realized only after drinking copious amounts. Kenma blinked bleary-eyed at the tall, dark-haired boy next to him, before slumping down and laying his head against his shoulder.

Hiro started. Kenma was normally very restrictive with proximity. He took his time enjoying the situation, admiring his boyfriend's cute profile. Hiro was happy the blond finally trusted him enough to relax a bit. Kenma wanted his personal space and was not demonstrative. Hiro had known this perfectly well from the start, but he'd hoped the situation would change once they started dating. Kenma moving in with Kuro and not seeming to warm up to touching had made him question their relationship several times.

Hiro felt his heart swell with affection for his boyfriend. He casually put an arm around Kenma's shoulders and let his hand weave through the soft blond strands. Kenma sighed. Hiro pressed a kiss to his cheek. Kenma scrunched his face a bit.

"Kuro… do I need a haircut again?" Kenma mumbled.

Hiro froze.

Kenma snuggled a bit closer. Hiro hesitantly continued to pet his hair.

"Kuro, I'm cold."

Hiro pulled Kenma closer, kissed his neck and tentatively put a hand on his thigh.

* * *

"Kenma!" Tora exclaimed. "There you are! Lev was looking for you."

Kenma blinked blearily at Tora, who was eying Hiro with some distrust.

"You don't look too good Kenma. Do you want me to call Kuroo to come pick you up?"

Kenma frowned, looked at the hand on his thigh and recoiled. He stared at Hiro, bewildered and hurt. The tall boy suddenly looked panicked and apologetic.

"Kenma, I'm sorry!"

Kemna was fed up with the situation. Hiro had acted weird for months and now _this_. He waved a perplexed Tora away and turned on his so-called boyfriend.

"What the hell was that?" Kenma bit out with a glacial glare.

"Kenma, we're dating! You just looked so cute…"

"I _told_ you I wasn't comfortable with cuddling, let alone kissing."

"We've been together for months! When will you be comfortable enough with me? I need to know. You have to tell me!"

"I don't know."

"Do you even want to?"

"Want what?"

"Hug me? Kiss me?"

"I don't need that. I told you that from the beginning. You said it was _fine_!"

"You cuddle with Kuroo."

"Stop bringing Kuro up all the time. He has nothing to do with this!"

"You cuddle with him, so you don't have to cuddle with me. You live with him. He's more your boyfriend than I am."

"Why are you complicating things? Kuro is my best friend. I don't call him my boyfriend. Also, Kuro doesn't touch me _when I've clearly said I don't want to_."

"This relationship is not going to work if I can't touch you."

"Then I guess we don't have a relationship."

Hiro stomped off, looking sad and angry. Kenma sighed, feeling drained. And mad. And somewhat violated. And a bit sad. _Mostly mad,_ he thought. _Perhaps a bit_ _relieved too._

Tora returned with a glass of water. Kenma drank gratefully.

"Kenma… What happened?" Tora asked anxiously. "Do you want us to do something about him?"

"No… Don't bother. I'm ok."

"Do you want to call Kuroo?"

"No, he's studying for an exam tomorrow."

Tora stayed with him and distracted him with volleyball and the latest gossip. Kenma was thankful.

Hiro returned after a while, looking contrite. Tora glared at him, but Kenma figured he might as well try to talk to him.

"Kenma, I'm so sorry! I was ...drunk and stupid. I love you! I didn't mean what I said. Let's just...continue as we were before?"

"I can't be what you want. I don't want to. And frankly... I don't think I trust you enough to stay friends either."

Hiro cried and left again. Kenma didn't feel better at all.

 _Why were relationships so complicated?_

At least he didn't have to wonder how to break up with someone anymore.

* * *

"...and then he tried to cuddle with me. When he knew perfectly well it makes me uncomfortable!"

Kuroo immediately loosened his hold on Kenma and started to withdraw.

Kenma frowned and pulled him back in place.

"Not you."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Kenma…"

"Kuro, it doesn't apply to you."

"Oh ho? I feel so special."

"You are," Kenma mumbled.

Kuroo flushed.

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"You didn't like him anyway."

Kuroo didn't bother trying to deny it. Not now. _If he'd only been there…_ Kuroo clenched his fists in frustration. _Perhaps it was for the best_ _that Tora had been there instead._

"But you did. Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I guess I will be."

"Do you think you'll ...get back together?"

"No… I won't run screaming when I see him or anything, but I don't want him close again. He said…"

"He said what?"

"He said he's in love with me. It's...scary."

Kuroo swallowed painfully. "That's scary?"

"Yeah…"

Kuroo hugged Kenma close and the blond nestled against him perfectly before yawning and falling asleep. It was ridiculously cute, as everything Kenma did.

Kuroo stayed awake a long time, marveling at the fact that it was possible to feel so utterly content and miserable at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroo 21 / Kenma 20**

Kuro suddenly presented him with a new ring. Kenma figured he should be used to it by now, but for some reason it always felt special - even when the ring was a toy. This one wasn't plastic though - it looked completely normal and real.

Kuro proclaimed that Kenma could hardly be expected to walk around with a plastic ring now that he was all grown up. Kenma was going to retort that he'd been grown up for quite a while, but he didn't. Furthermore, he was glad he didn't say that he wasn't going to wear it, as that would have turned out to be a lie.

Kuro didn't propose this time though. Kenma wasn't quite sure what he felt about that. To be proposed to as some kind of backup - and as a joke - was to be honest quite insulting, even though Kenma knew Kuro had never intended it to be anything of the sort. On the other hand, it had also been adorable, or at least he'd always found it so when he was younger - despite the embarrassment. Now that Kuro didn't propose anymore, Kenma wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or depressed about it. He settled on vaguely bewildered and decided he would think more about it later.

Kenma fiddled absentmindedly with the ring on his finger while a laughing Kuroo dragged him towards the next stand.

* * *

Kenma sighed contentedly. Kuro's fingers weaved through his hair as he dried it, making every part of his scalp tingle. What had once been an annoying necessity that Kuro took care of to help him conserve energy - leaving more for volleyball - was now Kenma's easiest way to get intimate contact with Kuro in an innocent and legitimate way.

Kenma certainly didn't have to wash his hair so often, but did it every other day because he wanted to. Also, it wasn't as if Kenma couldn't dry his hair himself nowadays. Training and maturity had given him more control of his energy reserves. Still, Kuro gladly helped him and Kenma was thankful that he never seemed to question it.

Kuro slowly pressed the towel against his hair to press out the water. Kenma felt his shoulders relax.

"Kenma, I think you need a haircut."

Kenma hummed as Kuroo reached for the scissors. He combed Kenma's hair slowly, cut off a few bits, then checked the length by weaving his hands through the strands. Once satisfied, he brought out the blow-dryer and started to go through the tresses. He never used a brush, claiming it was too hard. Kenma loved it.

Kuro's hands skimmed over his neck and through his hair, teasing his scalp. Kenma both hated and appreciated that he was so very sensitive. The barest touch from Kuro's hands made him turn into a ball of mush.

Repressing his urge to purr like a cat, Kenma enjoyed the moment. He could at least have this. He was forever grateful for that.

* * *

Kuroo cursed. How was he going to say this without sounding like a total creep? The worst part was that he could have said it, say, a few years ago, and it would've been fine, but he just knew if he said it _now_ , Kenma would turn around, look at him with those impossibly large eyes and _know_.

Kuroo mentally tried again. "Kenma, you need to get new underwear."

"Why?"

Kuroo looked up, knowing that he probably had a weird expression on his face, but unable to do anything about it. He'd said that out loud, _of course he had_.

"They're too small." Kuroo managed to get out.

"Oh. Thanks."

 _That's it? No piercing gaze?_ Kuroo exhaled in relief.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Shopping. Could you come with me?"

"Sure."

 _No no no..._

 _...well, how bad could it be?_

Pretty bad… It could be _pretty bad_. Kuroo didn't know how he'd made it through the afternoon. If he didn't know better, he'd say Kenma was deliberately torturing him, but his best friend had looked completely unfazed the whole time. Kuroo just knew that the images of Kenma trying on different types of underwear were going to haunt his wet dreams for years.

Apparently Kenma needed a new, thinner, type, but why did they even make form-fitting underwear like that? Surely Kenma didn't plan on walking around in them at home? They made his ass look _way_ too nice.

Just as he'd thought the ordeal was over, Kenma had suggested that he should get new pants and had forced him to try a few on. While it was a good idea per se, Kuroo was just thankful that he'd managed to stay composed while changing.

Another image of Kenma, just pulling his pants back up, decided to appear in his mind. Kuroo sighed and slid his hand into his pants.

* * *

 **Kuroo 22 / Kenma 21**

Kuroo panted, still winded after his morning run. Kenma felt...funny. Did Kuro _have_ to wear those shorts? Did he _have_ to be all sweaty and hot?

Kuroo exited the bathroom, his normally messy hair wet and momentarily flat, with only a towel around his waist. Kenma swallowed. He got to see this every morning. It was wonderful. And awful. You'd think he'd get used to seeing Kuro all flushed and damp, yet he still felt as if he had to busy his hands with something to resist touching him, or worse yet, licking him, every time.

It wasn't fair. When they were younger, they saw each other naked frequently, bathed together, slept together. Kenma could watch and touch Kuro whenever he wanted and Kuro even proposed to him every year (for fun, but still). Now that Kenma would actually appreciate all of those things, he couldn't have them. Life sucked. Ok, it definitely didn't. He still had Kuro. Just not all of him. More than anyone else though. That was the silver lining.

He'd soon come to understand that his best friend was probably not interested in intimate relationships at all. He'd almost never dated - and if he had, they hadn't lasted long. As far as Kenma could tell, Kuro hadn't dated for years and didn't seem to miss it at all. He didn't even appear to look at either men or women.

Kenma would've brought the subject up, but he was too afraid to. After all, if he asked Kuro about it, Kuro might want to know about Kenma's own thoughts on the matter. His own brief disastrous relationship had taught Kenma the hard lesson that mixing friendships with relationships was a very bad idea, even more so if said friend was probably asexual or something. And he didn't want anyone else. He highly doubted he ever would.

* * *

Kenma loved living with Kuro, absolutely adored it. How could he be greedy enough to want more when they were basically married already? Eating together, bantering together, helping each other study, brushing teeth together, collapsing together on the couch after a long day... cuddling - very platonically, but still wonderful, going home to visit their basically joint families, celebrating holidays together, taking care of each other when they were sick...

To be honest, just referring to "going home" as going home to Kuro made him happy. As a bonus, Kuro frequently walked around half-naked, dried, cut and bleached his hair and was a pretty affectionate guy in general, at least with him. Kenma liked to think it was only with him...

Of course, living with Kuro wasn't only a fairy tale. The messy-haired boy was also messy in general and prone to crack bad jokes at the wrong time, or sprout chemistry lingo no one understood. He dragged Kenma out of the apartment when he wanted to play games and made him embarrassed by being corny in public. He hung out with loud people and became almost as loud as them when he did. Still, Kenma was used to most of his best friend's antics after all these years and he very much doubted he could stand living with anyone else, even if he wasn't in love with them.

* * *

Kuroo carefully peeled the apple and joined Kenma on the couch. While his best friend was engrossed in his game, Kuroo enjoyed one of his favourite hobbies - feeding Kenma. It was Kuroo's sappiest fantasy and he was lucky enough that Kenma didn't seem to mind all the fruit he had to eat. It was also lucky that he didn't notice Kuroo's blatant pining as he did so. Watching Kenma bite into fruit was pure torture, but Kuroo gladly suffered that on a daily basis. Just as he suffered watching Kenma in the morning, usually clad in one of Kuroo's old shirts, rubbing his bleary eyes with a pout, but always brightening as he was offered breakfast.

While Kenma could handle everything Kuroo did for him, it made Kuroo feel like he belonged when he took care of him. Thankfully, Kenma was pragmatic enough not to mind. Kuroo liked to think Kenma enjoyed their traditions as much as he did. Besides, Kenma took care of him too.

Kenma turned subtly to indicate he wanted more apple and Kuroo happily obliged, watching as the piece disappeared into the blond's mouth. He'd long since accepted that he could itch to stroke Kenma's hair behind his ear in one second and imagine what it felt like to slide into him in the next. Whatever he felt - tenderness or too tight pants - Kenma was the cause of it all. He never quite knew what it would be. Sometimes, like now, it was both at once.

* * *

Kenma was glad his studies included extensive working practice. It was common for most students to get a permanent job offer at the company afterwards, so he'd chosen the place with some care. Thankfully, he soon got an offer.

"We had a few good candidates, but your test results were very good and our manager appreciated that you're already married. That indicates a stable character."

Kenma blinked. _Ah...he'd been wearing the ring._ He usually did, to avoid getting hit on - and because he liked it. He never had it on at home though. Kuro would smirk too much if he knew how often he wore it.

Kenma wondered how much his best friend would gloat when he told him it had acted as a good luck charm for getting the job. _Way too much_ , he decided. Way too much. Maybe he'd tell him later. Or maybe not.

* * *

Kageyama joined Hinata, who was chatting happily with Inuoka.

"I found Kenma-san. He's over there, closer to the stands."

"Thanks Kageyama! Let's go!"

Kenma was fairly easy to pick out, despite his modest height and tendency to hide in crowds. Age and maturity had given him some ability to deal with large gatherings, but he still didn't like them much.

Hinata spotted a woman approaching Kenma, probably to hit on him. The last time they were at an event like this, Kenma had resorted to using Kuroo as a buffer. To Kenma's chagrin, his slim build and large cat-like eyes had become even more appealing the older he got. In large crowds, a handful of people were always bound to appreciate the elfin look.

The woman who had approached Kenma left. Hinata blinked. What had Kenma done? It looked like he'd waved his hand? Inuoka looked equally perplexed.

"Did you see that?"

"I think so?"

"Kenma-san!" Inuoka yelled, running towards him. "Teach us jedi mind tricks too!"

A few years ago, Kenma might've shut him down with a sarcastic retort, but now he just smiled slightly and rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Shouyou. Tobio. Sou. Ohayo."

"Kenma, you handled that so well. Kuroo-san usually helps scaring all your admirers away."

A guy approached, but upon glancing at Kenma immediately left again.

"Ha!" Hinata gloated. "I scared him away! Eh Kenma! I am almost as useful as Kuroo-san."

Kageyama snorted. "As if! He was probably scared of me!"

They glared at each other.

"To be honest I doubt you scared anyone. It was probably this."

Kenma brought up his ring-clad hand.

Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Kenma! I'm so happy for you!" He clutched Kenma's hands enthusiastically.

"Eh…?"

"You didn't tell me Kuroo-san had confessed! Well, I could see it coming of course." Hinata looked smug and delighted. "I've been waiting for this. It's obvious he's nuts about you."

Kenma flushed. "Uh…"

"Inuoka-san! Did you know Kuroo-san and Kenma were secretly engaged?"

"No! I had no idea! Not that I'm surprised at all. I didn't think he'd ever man up and confess though. Kenma-san! I'm happy for you both!"

Kenma looked mortified and tried in vain to get his hands back. "Kuro and I are not engaged."

"What?!"

"Kuroo-san didn't give you the ring? Then who did?"

"Well he did, but... it's just to help me get rid of creepy people."

"Oh…" Hinata and Inuoka deflated. _At least his hands were free again._

"It's pretty Kenma! Can I look at it?"

Kenma handed Hinata the ring.

"Is this the day you met?"

"Ah yes. Kuro's embarrassing like that."

"Kageyama, how come you've never given me a ring?"

"Sh...shut up!"

"Sou, if you mention any of this to Kuro, I will kill you, do you understand?"

"Of course Kenma-san! I won't say a word!"

* * *

Kuroo suddenly grabbed his hand and homed in on the pale line left by the ring. Kenma pulled his hand free, but it was too late. Kuroo gave him a wide delighted smirk.

"Not a word Kuro."

"Whatever do you mean, fiancé dear?"

"Shut up."

"Anything for you, Kenma my love."

Kenma sighed. _Sou was so, so dead._

* * *

Kenma woke up, feeling warm, safe and content. He opened his eyes. Kuro was curled around him. Kenma remembered falling asleep on his bed. The taller boy must've joined him for a nap. Kenma studied Kuro's face. Even though it wasn't buried in pillows, his hair was still a mess. His short eyelashes brushed his cheeks. His expressive mouth was relaxed instead of pouting or smirking. Kenma liked it either way though.

Kuro's face was leaner, more mature. Even though Kenma had seen Kuro grow older gradually for most of his life, the year when he'd missed so much still made him want to desperately memorize Kuro's features at any given opportunity, so he wouldn't miss anything ever again. Even though Kuro's face was almost as familiar as his own. Even if all of Kuro was almost as familiar as himself, he wouldn't mind watching him for hours. Watching Kuro felt good. It made him warm and happy, tingly and yearning.

He was so selfish, but he wanted this. He _desperately_ wanted this so much. This, every day. Every morning. Every night. Kuro's arms. Kuro's face. Kuro's warm body next to his. Just Kuro. All of him. He never wanted to wake up without Kuro again. Ever. He wanted Kuro to open his eyes. Just smile at him. Kiss him. Hold him tight. The mental images supplied by his suddenly sappy brain made his chest ache painfully, but he let them go on just a bit longer, torturing himself.

 _He wished..._

Kuroo opened his eyes.

Kenma had no idea what he looked like, what kind of expression he had on his face, but it made Kuroo suck in his breath and then suddenly lean forward as if in a trance.

Kenma closed his eyes automatically when Kuroo was close enough that he could feel his warm breath against his mouth. He could almost feel Kuro's lips on his. Finally. _Finally_.

Kuroo suddenly froze and recoiled. "Gods Kenma, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

For a few seconds, all Kenma could feel was dread. Then he started listening to Kuro's distressed ramblings about overstepping boundaries and Kenma's previous experiences. _Of course, he was still thinking_ _about the Hiro incident_. The rush of love Kenma felt for his best friend in that moment almost made him cry.

He pulled Kuro closer and cradled his face with soothing touches. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Kuroo let out a shuddering breath.

Kenma kissed him feather light but lingering on his cheeks, on his chin, softly and slowly. He wanted to somehow kiss all his devotion for Kuro right into his skin.

Kuroo swallowed. "Kenma", he choked, breathless.

Kuroo let a hand move tentatively into his hair. Kenma pressed closer in approval. Kuroo slowly moved a hand over his back. Kenma just pressed closer still. He didn't want to speak right now. He couldn't. He just wanted to be close to Kuro like this.

 _I want to be here Kuro. I want you to touch me. You didn't make a mistake. I wanted you to kiss me. I want you to touch me. I want you to hold me._

Kenma kissed Kuroo again, close to the mouth. Kenmas lips touched the corner of Kuroo's lips. Kenma could feel Kuroo smile slightly, so he did it again. Kuroo moved against him. Kenma homed in on Kuroos upper lip.

"Ken...ma", Kuroo moaned, shaking.

Kenma kissed his lower lip. Their mouths slid together as they caressed each other, entwined. Kenma hummed as his whole body brimmed with awareness. He was warm, Kuro was all around him. Kuro was touching him. Kissing him. Gods, he smelled so good. Tasted so good. Kenma never wanted this moment to end.

He had no idea how long they kissed, but Kuro's stomach suddenly growled loudly. Kenma hiccuped a short laugh. Kuroo grinned sheepishly and a bit apologetically.

"Do you...want to eat?" Kenma mumbled against his neck.

"Not really… It feels like you'll evaporate if I let you go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?"

"Really."

"This is unreal," Kuroo whispered. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too."

"You have?"

"Uh huh."

"I bet I've wanted it longer."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Have not."

"I have been drying your hair just to touch you."

"I've been _letting you_ do that to have your hands on me."

"I've masturbated to your new underwear."

"Good, that was the point."

"I've _proposed_ to you ...like _10 times_!"

"That... that's true. You win."

"I do?"

"This time."

"Yaaaay."

"Your price is to make me food."

Kuro chuckled. "Sure thing love."

Kenma blinked. _Ok, he could get used to this._

* * *

"Can I touch you here?" Kenma mumbled, while sprawled on top of him later, lazily kissing his neck.

"Yes. God yes. As much as you want. Everywhere."

Kenma quirked a half grin. "Eager, are you?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted your hands on me?"

Kenma hummed and explored Kuroo's body further with a curious gaze that was part analytical and calculating. Kuroo found it endearing though. Then again, at the moment Kenma could probably do anything and he'd find it both adorable and hot.

Kenma let his hands wander all over Kuroo's clothed body and indicated that Kuroo could do the same if he wanted to. It certainly seemed so, considering how quickly he complied. Kuro was good for his ego. Kenma let his hands slide in under Kuroo's shirt.

"Ok?"

" _So_ ok."

Kenma played with his boyfriend's naked skin with one hand and let the other weave through his hair, while they lazily grinded against each other. Kuroo's lips met his and distracted him a bit.

"Kuro, have you ever... imagined us...together?"

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

"In an intimate way."

"Oh yes."

"Often?"

"Yes."

"What did we do?"

"Kenma…" Kuroo wheezed.

"I want to know", Kenma whispered in his ear.

"I have imagined it in many many ways Kenma.", Kuroo tried. "On every piece of furniture. And the floor. And everywhere basically. Even on the train. Once. Or twice."

"Pick one. Here on the couch, like we are now."

Kuroo swallowed and mumbled raspy words against his ear, burying his rapidly reddening face in Kenma's neck. He began to talk, absentmindedly moving his hands over Kenma with featherlight touches to illustrate. Kuroo's voice was a bit wobbly in the beginning, but soon turned deep and teasing as he got into it. Kenma felt himself shiver, both in anticipation and from the teasing touches. He squirmed closer, so he could feel more of them.

"We'd be on the couch kissing and holding each other. I'd move to kiss down your neck, maybe your ears a bit. Then your shoulders. I'd spend quite some time nipping on them.

While I'm kissing you there, I'd check if your nipples are as sensitive as the rest of you. I'd just tease you through your shirt at first and then slowly slide it up so I can touch you properly.

I'd kiss my way down there then so I can try teasing them with my tongue. Maybe I'd bite you a bit."

Kenma let out a huff at that.

"Hey, it's my dream!" Kuro said in mock reproach. "You only shudder and moan my name. You love _everything_ I do to you."

"Of course," Kenma mumbled placatingly, while playing with Kuroo's hair.

"So, I'd suck and tease your nipples and my hands would caress your ass through your pants. You'd press against me and I'd feel that you're hard. Really, really hard. And you'd make all those little cute whimpers in my ear.

"How can I whimper in your ear when your head's down at my nipples?" Kenma asked innocently, but Kuroo could hear the smile in his voice.

"Shhh, it's a dream. You'd grind your body against me, driving me crazy. I'd slide my hand inside your pants and find your cock. You'd move into my hands and I'd stroke you.

I'd tease your nipples with my fingers and move in to kiss you deeply. You'd be a whimpering, moaning mess and move against me, shuddering, until you'd come sobbing my name."

Kenma exhaled "Mmm, that's nice."

"Well, in my dream you think it's more than nice. You think it's wonderful and mind blowing, thank you very much. So nice in fact, that you want to do it several times a day."

Kenma hummed. "Then what? What about you?"

"Oh, then I'd finger you expertly and fuck you hard, of course. You'd come again at least twice and I'd have unlimited stamina. Whereas in reality I would probably come at the same time as you because of all the grinding. In fact, I would probably come straight away if you touched me now."

"Why don't we find out?" Kenma said, deadpan, reaching for him.

Kuro choked.

* * *

Kuroo and Kenma walked slowly towards their parents' houses, sakura petals dancing around them. Kuroo struggled a bit with the large Pikachu plush that Kenma had won - and made him carry, as usual. Where was it going to fit? The others took up some room. Not to mention the games. And the books. Maybe they should move to a bigger apartment? Frankly, the one they had right now was a bit small and too far from work. Maybe...

Kenma stopped at a tree and lifted a hand to touch the bark softly. Kuroo looked curiously at him before he recognized the place. Funny, it had seemed so big then. The tree had grown, but so had they.

"You know...this is where I made the best decision I've ever made", Kenma announced in a contemplative and completely serious voice.

Kuroo flushed, speechless for once.

"I'm glad you did", he managed to get out. _Gods, am I glad._

"So perhaps it's appropriate that I make the second-best decision here as well."

Kenma turned around. The setting sun made his bleached hair and huge golden eyes glow. Kuroo could only stare.

"I'm not going to wait until you're 30 though... Kuro, will you marry me?"

* * *

When Kenma was 24, he asked Kuro to marry him for the first time.

...Kuro made him ask again annually on their anniversary, claiming it was now tradition.

Kenma soon discovered that Kuro was even more embarrassing as his fiancé and husband than as his best friend or boyfriend.

He didn't really mind though.


End file.
